Jayfeather
Jayfeather is a small gray tabby tom with blue eyes. Jayfeather is blind, giving him difficulties with Clan life. History In the Power of Three Series The Sight :Jayfeather is first seen in The Sight as a young kit (Jaykit). His father is Brambleclaw, his mother is Squirrelflight and he has two siblings, Hollykit and Lionkit. Despite being blind, Firestar allowed him to train as a warrior, His mentor was Brightheart with Longtail assisting her. However, he was disheartened with his inability to sense what his opponent was doing, and when Spottedleaf, a gentle medicine cat, reveals that he wasn't destined to be a warrior, but a medicine cat, Jaypaw accepts his fate. Before he can tell Hollypaw, who was the current medicine cat apprentice, he discovers that his sister had already decided that she would make a better warrior, rather than medicine cat. After telling Leafpool, he became the young she-cat's new apprentice. :Later, she discovers that he is capable of seeing in his dreams, and even entering the dreams of others, shocking the medicine cat. After awhile, Jaypaw was tempted by Tigerstar, who offered to train the blind tom to fight, but Spottedleaf led him on the right path. Also, during the greencough epidemic, he saved Poppypaw from death by going into her dream and leading her away from StarClan. Then, at the daytime Gathering, he helped Breezepaw and Lionpaw when they fell into the old badger den. At the end of The Sight, Jaypaw saw into the dream of Firestar, and learned of the prophecy an old cat had made to the flame-colored leader, There will be three, kin of your kin, who hold the power of the stars in their paws. Dark River :In the beginning of Dark River, Jaypaw is revealed to be unexcited about going to his first Gathering. Also in Dark River, he finds the stick that the ancient Tribe cat, Rock, marked on whenever a cat from the unknown Tribe went into the tunnel. Because Jaypaw did not have the time to bring it back to ThunderClan camp he tucks it neatly in the roots of a tree do he can come and examine it later. He dreams, and follows an ancient cat named Fallen Leaves as he journeys through the tunnels to become a sharpclaw. Fallen Leaves is trapped in the tunnels forever after he drowned inside. :When his sister, Hollypaw goes missing, he dreams that she went to RiverClan to find out what was wrong. He also shares dreams with Cinderpaw, and finds out that she is the reincarnation of Cinderpelt, and that she has no clue that she is. He tries many times to see if she remembers, but is stopped by his mentor. While Cinderpaw is stuck inside the medicine cats den, he plays with her from time to time though he only says to keep her quiet. He is happy that she was honest about wondering about his blindness. Soon, he is happy to find that being a medicine cat can be more of a job when Firestar sends him and Leafpool to WindClan to find out if they were really going to have a battle. :Later in the book, he goes on a mission to WindClan with Leafpool to see if RiverClan has invaded them. He then goes with Hollypaw and Lionpaw to find the missing WindClan kits: Sedgekit, Thistlekit, and Swallowkit. In the tunnels they meet up with Heatherpaw and Breezepaw who are also looking for the kits; they then join together in a single group. He finds them in the tunnels, and gets help from Fallen Leaves in escaping before the tunnels flood. Outcast :At Berrypaw's warrior ceremony, he heard Brambleclaw's hiss of annoyance at Berrynose's reaction to his warrior name. He also, before the ceremony, wonders if Leafpool will refer to his blindness to give him his medicine cat name. :Before he went to the mountains, he saw Feathertail in StarClan, who was taking prey for the Tribe of Rushing Water. He and his siblings Lionpaw and Hollypaw go to the mountains to help the Tribe of Rushing Water from trespassing cats. He was worried about Hollypaw and Lionpaw left him behind when they went to hunt for fresh-kill in a barn. When they reach the Tribe, Jaypaw seems to be the most sensitive about how the Tribe cats felt about the Clan cats changing their lives. Jaypaw also finds out that Stoneteller is telling lies about what the Tribe of Endless Hunting is telling him. A while later Jaypaw finds out that the Tribe of Endless Hunting actually has given up on the Tribe of Rushing Water and that the Tribe had come from another location. Jaypaw thinks they might be from the lake. Jaypaw also learns some new healing herbs from Stoneteller. He discovers that the Tribe had a prophecy not unlike the one Firestar received, There will be three, kin of your kin, who hold the power of the stars in their paws. At the end of the book, he tells Lionpaw and Hollypaw of the prophecy. ''Eclipse :When Sol comes to the camp, he has an idea to help Cinderpaw with her leg by swimming. The swimming helps her leg because she can move the muscle without needing to put any weight on it. Jaypaw doesn't like water though due to his experiences nearly drowning in Dark River. After the battle, Jaypaw and his siblings chase down Sol because he wanted help with the prophecy. He offered and Leafpool asked him to talk outside of the camp, to tell them that the sun will disappear. During the battle, Jaypaw tells Leafpool that he's going to get the injured cats back to the camp. In the middle of the book he helps with Millie's kitting, which was also his first kitting. Rock's stick floats out to the lake and Firestar has to get it for Jaypaw. This gives Sol the chance to stay, and Sol said yes, but they were captured by ShadowClan, and Sol chooses to stay in ShadowClan instead. :At the end of the book, he watches his siblings and Cinderpaw gain their warrior names. ''Long Shadows :In Long Shadows, Jaypaw continues his training as a medicine cat apprentice. ShadowClan have lost faith in StarClan. Jaypaw, Hollyleaf, andLionblaze spy on ShadowClan activity. Runningnose and Raggedstar ask him to help them persuade ShadowClan to return faith in StarClan. He, Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, Flamepaw, Tigerpaw, and Dawnpaw create a fake sign from StarClan. It turns out to be a real sign when Raggedstar and Runningnose appear. Near the middle of the book, he gets whisked back in time to become Jay's Wing, a sharpclaw of Fallen Leaves's Tribe. When he becomes Jay's Wing he apparently has just returned from the caves. While in the past, he influences the tribe to leave the lake and travel to the mountains. He also meets Half Moon, his lover and potential mate. :He also receives a message from Brightspirit, who tells him to "Seek for the wind." He figures out that this means that there is catmint in WindClan, which ThunderClan needs to help several sick cats, including Firestar and Millie. He confirms this in Kestrelpaw's dream in WindClan. After Lionblaze successfully gains the catmint, Leafpool gives Jaypaw his medicine cat name, Jayfeather. :When a fire breaks out in camp Ashfur corners Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather and tries to kill them. In order to save their lives, Squirrelflight admits they are not her kits, and Ashfur lets them go across. :Jayfeather tries to convince Ashfur not to tell all the cats at the Gathering that Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw are not his parents by trying to scare him in a dream. Ashfur is shaken, but Jayfeather's efforts are wasted. After Ashfur's body is found, Jayfeather is surprised to see Leafpool grooming Ashfur's body, and wonders if they were in love, but he quickly denies it to himself. Sunrise :In Sunrise, Jayfeather is the first to find out that Leafpool is his mother. He also takes a walk with his grandmother Sandstorm during which they talk about Sandstorm's concerns about Leafpool. :While the other two were finding Sol, he found out through Mousefur and Longtail that Leafpool gave herself a special herb called parsley that stops queens from having milk if the kits die. Later on in the book he found out that Crowfeather was his father by Yellowfang coming to him in a dream and giving him a crow's feather after she told him she could tell him who his father was. :When Hollyleaf had just let Leafpool out of her den when she tried to force her to eat deathberries, Jayfeather tried to talk to her, but she attacked him. Near the end he and his brother, Lionblaze, tried to stop Hollyleaf from leaving the Clans after she announced their secret at the Gathering. She reveals that she killed Ashfur and Jayfeather went in her memories and saw her kill Ashfur. Thus maybe dying in the tunnel collapse, but they couldn't, and pictured her dead body. Then he worried once Hollyleaf died that maybe he and Lionblaze weren't part of the prophecy after all, but he then figured out that either Dovekit or Ivykit will be the third one in the prophecy. Warriors Plays ''Brightspirit's Mercy'' :In this play, Brightspirit, Braveheart, and Shiningheart appeared to Jaypaw to tell him to share some of ThunderClan's plentiful prey with the other Clans, who were starving during leaf-bare. Although his brother Lionblaze is skeptical of the idea of helping the enemy Clans, Brightheart tells Jaypaw to listen to his heart and show mercy to the others. He convinces his siblings to help him and they save the other Clans. Later, although Jaypaw doesn't hear, Braveheart says that the apprentice has a difficult path ahead of him, to which Brightspirit replies that she will stay with him every step of the way. Family Members Mother: :LeafpoolRevealed in Sunrise, pg 246: Living (As of Sunrise) Father: :CrowfeatherRevealed in Sunrise, pg 292: Living (As of Sunrise) Brother: :LionblazeRevealed in The Sight, pg 5: Living (As of Sunrise) Sister: :HollyleafRevealed in The Sight, pg 4: Alive comfirmed by Erin Hunter Half-Brother: :BreezepeltRevealed to be Crowfeather's son in The Sight, pg 32: Living (As of Sunrise) Uncle: :EaglekitRevealed in Secrets of the Clans: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Aunt: :SquirrelflightRevealed in Sunrise, pg 246: Living (As of Sunrise) Grandmothers: :SandstormRevealed in Firestar's Quest: Living (As of Sunrise) :AshfootRevealed in Fire and Ice: Living (As of Sunrise) Grandfather: :FirestarRevealed in Firestar's Quest Living (As of Sunrise) Great Aunts: :RubyRevealed in The Rise of Scourge: Status unknown :PrincessRevealed in Into the Wild: Living (As of Sunrise) Great Uncles: :SocksRevealed in The Rise of Scourge: Status unknown :ScourgeRevealed in A Dangerous Path: Deceased, Suspected Place of No Stars member Distant Relatives: :CloudtailRevealed in Fire and Ice: Living (As of Sunrise) :WhitewingRevealed in Firestar's Quest: Living (As of Sunrise) :DovekitRevealed in Sunrise: Living (As of Sunrise) :IvykitRevealed in Sunrise: Living (As of Sunrise) :WindstarRevealed in Secrets of the Clans: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :GorsestarRevealed in Secrets of the Clans: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Family Tree : References and Citations Category:Sunrise characters Category:Medicine Cats Category:Place of No Stars Visitors Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Dark River characters Category:The Sight characters Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters